As surpresas estão no ar
by Linah
Summary: ahh sou péssima nisso... mas LEIAM! Quem jah leu gostou...


**As surpresas estão no ar – por Linah **

_**Cap. 1 – Surpresas**_

Mesmo após dois anos de tudo ter começado, as coisas continuam do mesmo jeito, apesar de estarem um pouco mais velhos, Miroku continua dando em cima de qualquer garota, Sango continua morrendo de ciúmes e Kagome e Inuyasha... Bem vejamos o que acontece.

Kagome chega na era feudal e procura por Inuyasha, até que o encontra junto com todo o pessoal e diz:

Kag: - Ahh que bom que te encontrei Inu... - Puxa ele pra um lugar mais isolado - Preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com você!

Enquanto isso todos ficam olhando com cara de espanto, o que será que ela tinha de tão importante pra falar pro Inuyasha? Bom, era isso que Inuyasha também tentava descobrir enquanto ela praticamente arrastava ele.

Inu: - Ei Agome, calma ae! Pra que tanta pressa? O que você tanto quer conversa comigo?

Enquanto isso Sango e Miroku conversam sobre a atitude de Kagome:

Mk: - Sango, você não acha que esses dois estão tendo atitudes muito suspeitas de uns tempos pra cá?

Sg: - Realmente Miroku, eles vivem com essas conversinhas "secretas"...

Mk: - É, e sem contar as vezes que os dois somem e a gente não sabe onde eles foram...

Voltando aos dois:

Kag: - Pronto! Acho que aqui ninguém vai nos ouvir, nem nos atrapalhar...

Inu: - Nossa Agome... Se queria fica sozinha comigo como sempre, era só fala... não precisava ter me arrastado até aqui... - Inuyasha como sempre se aproxima de Kagome para beijá-la (falto mencionar que os dois tinham um namoro secreto...), mas Kagome nem percebe e o coitado acaba beijando uma árvore e cai pra trás quando percebe que Kagome está de costas pra ele distraida com outros pensamentos. Kagome ouve aquele estrondo se vira e ve Inuyasha estirado no chão e pergunta:

Kag: - Nossa Inu... o que aconteceu? Eu ainda nem te falei nada...

Inuyasha levanta com a boca cheia de terra e fica irritado com a enrolação da Kagome:

Inu: - Ei agome, dava pra para de enrola e fala logo?

Kagome limpa um pouco de terra que tava no canto da boca de Inuyasha quase chorando de tanto rir e vendo a cara de Inuyasha com raiva.

Kag: - Tá, mas tenho que ter certeza que não tem ninguém por perto..

Inu: - Agomee... estamos no meio da floresta... não tem ninguém aqui além de nós dois né o dããã...

Kag: - Ah tá... Bom Inu é o seguinte... ahn... é... sabe... é que...

Nesse momento Shippou aparece, pula no colo de Kagome e fala bem alto:

Sh: - Eeeee! Então é aqui que vocês dois se escondem é? Eiii o que vocês tavam fazendoo? Porque o Inuyasha tá todo sujo de terra? Shippou desata a fala com cara de espanto... o que deixa Inuyasha com raiva e dá um soco na cabeça da pobre criança.

Inu: - Ahh seu muleque metido... some daqui!

Sh: - Ahhh Agome o Inuyasha me bateu!

Kag: - Ah Shippou... você também... não tinha que vim aqui atrás da gente! Pode ir pra lá junto com os outros!

Shippou vai correndo pra perto de Miroku e Sango que quase matam ele pra ele conta o que viu lá.

Mk: - Conta logo Shippou! O que eles tavam fazendo lá?

Sh: - Ah se eu conta o Inuyasha vai me bate de novo... eu não vo fala nadinha!

Mk: - Ah é assim? Então você morre!

Miroku ameaça abrir o buraco do vento, Shippou vai rapidinho pra trás da Sango, que envez de protege ele ainda diz que vai segura ele pro Miroku ter menos trabalho e Shippou concorda em conta.

Sh: - Eu conto! Eu conto! Mas diz pro Miroku não me MATA!

Sg: Tá bom ninguém te mata... mas fala logo!

Mk: - Isso mesmo.

Sh: - Tá... quando eu cheguei lá... vi os dois sozinhos no meio da floresta e o Inuyasha tava todo sujo de terra e a Agome tava tirando a terra que tava na cara dele...

Sango e Miroku ficam literalmente de queixo no chão. E Miroku fala pra Sango com cara de "não acredito nisso".

Mk: - Não acredito... Logo o Inuyasha... Ele não perde tempo mesmo hein?

A única coisa que Sango faz é dar um tapa na cara de Miroku e dizer bem alto:

Sg: - Seu monge pervertido!

Shippou fica igual um tolo sem entender nada... e resolve fica de boca fechada pra não acabar apanhando de novo. Mas voltando aos dois isolados na floresta...

Inu: - Como é que é Agome fala ou não fala?

Kag: - Se você fica mais calmo... eu não quero morre cedo... - E dá akele famoso sorrizinhu sem graça.

Inu: - Tá bom Tá bom! Já to calmo... MAS DAVA PRA FALA LOGO?

Kagome resolve que não pode mais enrola ele respira fundo e diz:

Kag: - equeeutogravidaevoceeopai! pronto falei...

Inuyasha não entende nada porque ela falo muito rápido

Inu: - Dava pra repetir? eu não entendi uma só palavra...

Kagome cai de costas no chão e repete o que tinha dito.

Kag: - equeeutogravidaevoceeopai! entendeu agora?

Inu: - FALA DE VAGAR! EU JÁ TO FICANDO IRRITADO COM ISSO!

Kag: - Tá vo fala bem devagar: É que eu to grá vi da e vo cê é o pa i. Entendeu?

Inuyasha arregala os olhos e dá um grito alto espantando todos os animais da floresta.

Inu: - OQUEEEEEEEEEE?

Kag: - Isso mesmo!

Inu: - Mass comooo?

Kag: - Ah Inuzinho... cê sabe né... não quer que eu te explique uma coisa que você já sabe...

Inu: - Mas quando? Quanto tempo você sabe disso? Porque não me contou antes?

Kag: - Porque só agora que fiquei sabendo né...¬¬

Depois disso que Inuyasha cai na real.

Inu: - Ahhh maldição!

Kag: - Que que foi Inu? - Olha pra ele assustada.

Inuyasha entra em pânico e fica correndo de um lado pra outro e falando um monte de coisa.

Inu: - Ah e agora? O que vamos fazer? Eles vão descobri o nosso namoro... Ah não e pior... vão descobri as coisa que a gente ando fazendo... e você não vai mais pode ir com a gente atrás dos fragmentos... Ahhhhhh!

Kagome fica só olhando a cena e rola no chão de tanto rir, depois levanta e vai fazer carinho na cabeça de Inuyasha dizendo:

Kag: - Calminha, calminha... amigo...

Inu: - Calma? Como posso ter calma? Ah já sei - E faz cara de gênio quando tem uma idéia brilhante, enquanto aparece uma lâmpada acesa em cima da cabeça dele - Você diz pra todos que vai ter que ficar algum tempo na sua era, e fica por lá até a criança nascer... depois cê volta... e ninguém precisa saber de nada!

Kagome faz cara de raiva enquanto sai fumacinha da cabeça dela... ela pega e apaga a lâmpada que estava em cima da cabeça do Inuyasha e fala:

Kag: - Nada disso! Nós vamos lá e vamos contar tudo pra eles... enclusive pra vovó Kaede...

De novo com os olhos arregalados Inuyasha responde:

Inu: Ah não... pra Kaede velhota não! - Se ajoelha aos pés de Kagome implorando pra ela não fazer aquilo - Por favor, você pode até conta pro Miroku, pra Sango... Mas não pra Kaede... por favor... ela vai quere me mata...

Kagome sai andando em direção ao vilarejo onde todos estão... e Inuyasha fica agarrado no pé dela... o que a obriga a arrastá-lo pelo chão até lá.

Kag: - Inuyasha, larga meu pé... você é pesado... anda levanta e enfrenta as consequências!

Inu: - Por favor Agome, não conta pra Kaede... buaaaa

Kag: - Tá eu não conto! Mas larga MEU PÉ QUE VOCÊ É MUITO PESADO!

Inuyasha solta finalmente o pé dela, mas ainda tem q ser quase puxado de volta. Quando eles chegam lá, encontram Sango, Miroku e Shippou que não aguentavam mais espera.

Mk: - E então Inuyasha? Qual o motivo dessa reunião ultra secreta entre você e a Kagome?

Inu: - Não enche Miroku! Não é dá sua conta!

Mk: - Ah claro que é... vocês estavam lá sozinhos, e se acontecesse alguma coisa? A gente teria que sabe...

Inu: - NÃO! É assunto meu e da Agome...

Sh: - Eeeee taum namorando... taum namorando! O Inuyasha e a Agome vão se casar... - Shippou fala em tom de deboche só pra irritar Inuyasha e consegue, mas também consegue um belo soco na cabeça, como sempre.

Kag: - Para Inu!

Kagome havia esquecido que só chamava Inuyasha daquele jeito quanto os dois estavam sozinhos, tal atitude deixou todos espantados.

Sg: - Nossa tenho que admitir, Miroku acho que você estava certo...

Mk: - Viu só... Me bateu sem motivos... e ainda tá doendo - Passa a mão no rosto onde levou o tapa.

Inu: - Ahhh Agome! Olha o que você fez! Agora eles tão pensando um monte de besteira...

Kag: - Mas Inu... de um jeito ou de outro eles iriam ficar sabendo mesmo... - E dá akele sorrizinhu.

Tds: - DO QUE A GENTE IA FICA SABENDO?

Inu: - Não nada... a Agome que bateu a cabeça num galho lá na floresta e agora tá meio tola... - Fala Inuyasha tentando desfarça.

Mk: - Tem certeza Inuyasha? A Kagome me parece muito bem... nem tem marca nenhuma na cabeça...

Miroku olha Kagome bem de perto, tão perto que Inuyasha pensa que ele vai se aproveita da situação e toma alguma atitude.

Inu: - Ei Miroku seu sem vergonha, sai de perto da Agome! - Se metendo no meio dos dois, de maneira que ficou de costas pra Kagome.

Sg: - E depois diz que não tem nada por trás de tudo isso...

Kag: - Aiai! Chega com isso! Inu vamo fala logo pra eles que eu to ficando de saco cheio com essa enrolação de vocês.

Tds: - O que vocês tem pra conta?

Inu: - Agome você fala... você que sabe a mais tempo que eu... - Fala tentando se livra da responsabilidade.

Kag: - Tá bom Tá bom! Eu vo fala, mas você fica aqui! - Segura Inuyasha que tava tentando fugir de fininho.

Tds: - Fala logo!

Kag: - Bom pessoal... é o seguinte...

Tds: - Não enrola!

Kag: - Se vocês pararem de me interromper... eu consigo fala!

Sg: - Ok, ok, pode fala a gente fica quieto.

Kag: - Que bom... Bom o que eu quero conta é que...

Nessa hora Inuyasha tapa a boca de Kagome e fala:

Inu: - Acho que era melhor você fala isso outra hora... não acha?

Kagome tira a mão de Inuyasha da boca dela e grita bem alto:

Kag: - Ah Inuyasha, SENTAAA!

Ele cai de cara no chão e ela finalmente consegue fala:

Kag: - Bom pessoal é que eu to grávida!

Todos ficam simplesmente sem reação, só Shippou que pergunta:

Sh: - Agome, e quem é o pai do seu filho? (nossa como ele é inocente...)

Mk: - è mesmo Kagome...

Sg: - Ah não me diga que o pai é o...

Kag: - Isso mesmo o Inuyasha!

Todos caem de costas no chão. E logo em seguida Miroku fala inconformado:

Mk: - Não acredito Inuyasha... Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a Kagome?

Inu: - Eiii não sou eu que fico implorando pra ter um filho com toda garota que vejo... E também... eu não fiz esse filho sozinho... ENTÃO NÃO ME CULPEM!

Kag: - Tá gente... calma... também não precisa faze tempestade em copo d'água né!

Mk: - Ai que decepção... O Inuyasha... logo o Inuyasha... vai ter um filho antes de mim... esse mundo tá perdido...

Sg: - Ai Miroku... grrr... como você pode pensa numa coisa dessas numa hora tão delicada? - Fala Sango loca pra pula em cima do monge e encher ele de bofetadas.

Mk: - Nossa Sango... não fica assim... além disso também é culpa sua...

Sg: - QUEEE? Em que eu tenho culpa?

Mk: - É óbvio... Você não dá chance... E agora o Inuyasha acabou passando na minha frente!

Tds: O.O

Sango responde com um tapa bem dado na cara de Miroku. Depois do susto as coisas aparentemente voltam ao normal, tirando Miroku que ainda não se conformava com a idéia de que o Inuyasha ia ter um filho. Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam tentando se entender:

Kag: - Tá mais calmo Inu?

Inu: - O que você acha? Primeiro você chega aqui do nada e me arrasta pro meio da floresta, ae me diz que tá esperando um filho meu, depois você faz questão de conta pros outros e o Miroku ainda fica de marcação comigo... o que ele tá pensando?

Kagome sabe que ele tá confuso com a situação, mas que gostou da novidade então tenta esfria a cabeça dele.

Kag: - Tá Inu, eu sei que não é fácil, mas logo ele se acostuma com a idéia e você também. Agora temos que pensa no que vamos fazer daqui pra frente!

Inu: - A mesma coisa de sempre ué, lutar contra youkais, procurar pelos fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas...

Kag: - Não Inu! Eu to falando do nosso filho, como vamos fazer?

Inu: - Ué... eu pensei que ele já tava feito...

Kag: - Ai Inuyasha, não se faça de bobo e trata de leva a sério isso.

Inu: - Você vem me pergunta o que fazer? Porque eu tenho que saber o que fazer?

Kag: - Nossa Inuyasha... - Abaixa a cabeça - eu pensei que você me amava... Mas to vendo que não é bem assim... é melhor eu ir embora.

Inuyasha segura ela pelo braço e dá um beijo super carinhoso e depois diz:

Inu: - Eu te amo sim, mas eu quero fica sozinho agora! Por isso quero que você vá prá lá junto com os outros e fique lá.

Inuyasha sobe num dos galhos mais altos da árvore e fica pensando no que Miroku tinha dito: "Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a Kagome?" de algum modo ele tava certo, quem deveria estar se sentindo mais perdida no meio disso tudo era ela.

Kagome chega desanimada e Sango resolve conversa com ela, longe dos ouvidos de Miroku.

Sg: - Kagome, o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

Kagome apenas acena que não com a cabeça.

Sg: - Mas então o que houve? Cadê o Inuyasha?

Kagome também não diz nada, apenas abraça Sango e chora tanto que chega a soluçar, como não tinha nada o que fazer pra ajudá-la, Sango apenas a abraça e tenta acalmá-la. Quando Kagome finalmente se acalmou, já estava anoitecendo e as duas voltaram pra perto de Miroku e Shippou. Kagome procura por algum sinal de Inuyasha, mas pelo jeito ele ainda não tinha voltado. Miroku percebe o que ela tava procurando e diz:

Mk: - O Inuyasha esteve aqui enquanto vocês estavam lá fora, perguntou por você Kagome, mas como você estava conversando com a Sango ele disse que iria te procura depois.

Kag: - Obrigado Miroku.

Nesse momento Kaede entra e diz:

Kae: - Ah Kagome então quer dizer que o nosso meio-youkai vai ter um filho?

Kag: - Aham!

Kae: - Uhum, muito bem e como...

Inuyasha entra interrompendo a frase de Kaede e se dirigindo a Kagome.

Inu: - Agome vem comigo!

Kag: - Pra onde?

Inuyasha chega perto de Kagome pega ela no colo e a leva pra fora. Enquanto todos ficam olhando ele tentando imagina o que Inuyasha iria fazer.

Inu: - Pronto!

Kag: - Nossa Inu aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inu: - Aconteceu...

Kag: - Ai não me assusta... o que houve?

Inu: - É que eu descobri que sou o meio-youkai mais feliz do mundo.

Kag: - E porque?

Inu: - Porque eu tenho você, e você vai ter um filho meu. Acho que tá tudo perfeito.

Kag: - Nossa Inu...

Inu: - Não gostou do que eu te disse?

Kag: - Claro que gostei, eu amei! Pensei que você estivesse chateado comigo.

Inu: - Não, eu tava só tentando me encontrar no meio dessa bagunça e agora já sei que meu lugar é aqui com você.

Kagome abraça ele bem forte e diz:

Kag: - Te amo Inuyasha, mas agora vamos lá pra dentro que tá frio aqui fora.

E os dois entram de novo de mãos dadas e todos ficam curiosos pra saber o que eles conversaram.

Inu: - Eii o que vocês tão olhando? Nunca viram dois namorados juntos não?

Mk: - É que é estranho ver você agindo assim Inuyasha...

Inu: - Ahhh... isso é porque você não viu nada ainda... - Beija Kagome na frente de todo mundo.


End file.
